


give it to me

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, got really fluffy at the end, this is unbelievably cringy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: steve and tony have a little bit of fun. (i really hate this oml-)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a smut this intense bro istg
> 
> this isn't really my thing like that, but i just wanted to try it out

steve threw his head back as his body shook with a moan. it came out strangled as there was a ball gag in his mouth, but it was very clear that the man was shaking with pleasure, wanting nothing but to scream.

tony put him in a sling, spreading him wide for only him to see. he could hear his lover's encouraging chants from where he stood, somewhere is the seemingly dim lit room. he had steve blindfolded, the only thing guiding steve through it was tony's voice, smooth like velvet, and his soft, padding footsteps that sometimes seem to move further and closer towards himself.

he jolt, swaying a bit as the speed on the plug increases, making him only utter inaudible gurgles through the gag.

"how you hanging in there, champ?" tony finally spoke after a few moments of just watching.

 _tony._ oh sweet tony. he loved when he did these things, sometimes he'd go a bit rough, other times he'd be soft and _gentle_ , and it was _so good._ tony was so loving and caring towards him and treated him like no one else has before, it was amazing. he doted on him, spoiled him, shook him to his core, and loved him. 

all tony got in response was a soft moan, making him chuckle lowly and steve loved the sound. 

he felt a warm hand touch his dick, making him jolt once again. tony began moving his hand up and down his shaft, albeit too slow, to steve's dismay.

steve bucked up repeatedly, wanting tony to move faster, wanting to come quickly.

tony 'tsk'ed at him, seemingly disapproved with his eagerness, but steve knows he enjoys it _just_ as much.

to the blond's excitement, tony began to pick up the pace, making him moan louder and louder after every stroke. he tried to tell tony that he was close, but all that came out was gurgling, although tony seemed to understand as his legs began to twitch and his dick got increasingly red. 

but, all of that warmth, as he was just about to feel his release, tony let go. steve all but whine, but was softly shushed by his love, who he heard come closer to his face.

the plug was turned off, and he could feel himself gaping as it was slowly pulled out, wanting to feel something else inside. the ball gag was unhooked from his mouth, his jaw slack for a few moments before he could feel it again. the blindfolded stripped from his face, blinking rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the room and the light shining over him, and the warm face of tony standing over him. god, he'd never get enough of this.

he gets to finally see tony's pretty brown eyes scanning up and down his body, admiring every inch.

it made him shy, but every day and night tony made him feel like the _most_ confident man alive.

"you ready for the real thing, sweetheart?" _yes. yes_ is what he wanted to scream from the top of the tower. even though they've done this dozens of times, he can never get enough of being so close to tony, being so intimate, having the man being inside him, it was heavenly. 

he felt himself start to nod, but all he said was: "tony. oh god, _please. tony._ give it to me- i _need_ you-" he was cut off by tony's chuckle. "i know, steve. _i k_ _now."_

tony took out his dick, and steve almost drooled, but he chose to throw his head back with an appreciative groan. "oh my god, tony. _please_." 

what he got was that signature tony stark smirk and hands taking their places on his hips. 

"you ready?" before steve could answer, tony slammed inside of him, _hard._ and it felt _good._

tony started off his movements slow, fingers digging into the dips in steve's hips, soft groans coming from his mouth as steve moans gradually got louder.

"f-faster, please, _ah,_ go faster, baby" steve begged. he was getting impatient, usually tony would make him wait a bit longer, but he seemed to be feeling a bit generous today and immediately picked up the pace, and started slamming into steve repeatedly, starting to moan himself. 

tony was just, _so_ deep and it felt great. he could go hours with tony just being inside him. he just loved the way he felt, he loved all of tony.

"can't..wait- 'm close. tony. _oh tony,_ i needa' cum _sobad."_ his words started to slur as he got closer and closer.

tony leaned down next to his ear, nipping it before answering. "come for me, darling." at his words, steve immediately released, a wanton moan shaking his body as the sling swayed them both, taking all the energy out of steve.

he felt tony come inside of him after him, and he loved the way it felt. he loved how when tony pulled out it started to drip out his hole and on to the floor, proving how much tony filled him up.

after a several minutes of silence while they- mainly steve- tried to catch their breath. tony spoke again, "c'mon, let's get you cleaned up." steve only nodded as he was carried out of the sling and into the bathroom.

steve nodded off as tony started to clean him up, being careful around his ass, as he knew that it was kind of sore after their activity.

tony laid steve down in the bed after he was all cleaned and dressed.

after the brunet threw the covers over steve, watching him bury his face in the pillows, he started to walk away, prompting the blond to reach out for his arm.

"where are you going?" steve asked, peering up at tony with wide blue eyes.

he watched as tony's eyes crinkled as he smiled down at him lovingly. "i'm just gonna' go get changed. don't worry your pretty head, big guy." steve just smiled in response and let tony did what he had to do before he came and laid down with him.

tony cuddled up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in the other man's neck, placing a kiss there. steve got all giddy every time tony kissed him or just cuddle him. it was intimate, and he loved doing intimate things with tony.

he sighed happily before turning in tony's arms to face said man.

"tony?"

"hm?" tony was already starting to fall asleep.

he softly rolled his eyes. "i love you. and i really like when we have moments like these." 

"does it make your old heart flutter?" ironically, tony fluttered his eyelashes, making steve laugh and flick his forehead.

"ow! okay, i'm kidding. but i love you, too, y'know. i really do like being with you. you're really the highlight of my life, steve." 

all steve could do was smile as he kissed tony, feeling his soft lips against his own, and long dark lashes tickling his face.

it was moments like these he will always cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
